Conversations in The Dark
by coultharddd
Summary: One shot of H&E based on the song - Conversations in the dark


**Conversations in the Dark**

_I will always want the same you, Swear on everything I pray to, that I won't break your heart._

* * *

Henry watched as Elizabeth walked towards him; he shook his head in disbelief over her, how could one woman look so flawless he thought to himself. His heart swelled with pride as his eyes fell upon her. He held out his hand as she stepped closer to him. Her smile matched his, a grin from ear to ear. Her hand slipped into Henrys as her eyes sparkled with happiness.

'What a night' she giggled 'I still can't believe it, is this really happening Henry?' she looked up too him, a look of innocence and purity.

'It is baby, Shall we head to our new accommodation?' He winked as she nodded. She took her hand from his and linked her arm in his as they walked out of the building. She looked up as a wave of cool air washed over sending a shiver down her spine.

'Your motorcade awaits Madam President' Henry announced as he placed a loving hand on her back, slowly caressing it to add heat to her shivering body.

'Gosh Henry, You're the First Gentleman of the United States' She gushed, tears pricking at her eyes as the enormity of their achievement began to ignite within her. Henry watched contently as he noticed the realisation run through her; but he knew long before she did that she would win the election, he always knew before she did.

As they climbed into the motorcade Elizabeth sat in silence for a moment digesting the events of the day. She rested her head upon Henrys shoulder and he placed a hand tenderly on her knee. He moved his head slightly to be able to plant a delicate kiss upon her hair.

'So did you enjoy your inaugural ball?' he teased, his mind reflecting over the last few hours, it was all a blur, a red, white and blue blur. Elizabeth placed a hand on top of his

'Surreal, very surreal' she acknowledged before they fell into a comfortable silence on their journey to the white house. Her fingers dances with his as she traced her fingers lovingly across the skin of his hand. Her eyes closed slightly as her body and mind relaxed for the first time since her campaign trail started months ago; and now she had finally done it. She won.

'Gosh this is weird, does this feel weird?' she asked as they reached the white house.

'Im sure we will get used too it, the kids are already settled in apparently, well except for Ali as she is getting ready to fly to Italy in a few days'

'Where did our babies go Henry?' her eyes glistened as her soul was overcome with nostalgia. After they stepped out of the car Henry wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug from behind. He lingered his mouth down by her ear, making her breath hitch

'But with them all grown up we should get less interruptions' he murmured seductively.

'Come on McCord' she giggled rolling her eyes at him. She took one of his hands that was wrapped around her waist and led him towards the white house residency; their home for the next four years; eight if they were lucky. Henry and Elizabeth walked into the white house and lead towards the residency, once inside the doors of their new found sanctuary Elizabeth let her tears flow. Upon hearing the soft subtle sobs Henry looked over and placed his arms around her, engulfing her in his embrace.

'Come here babe' he soothed, he knew instantly what was wrong. He held her tight as she cried softly into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his as she buried her face into him. His hand stroked her back in an attempt to soothe her.

'Sorry' she mumbled. After a few moment she stepped back out of his arms and took a deep breath to compose herself, she dipped her head before him as her hands lingered on his forearms

'I've just had this sinking feeling all day, and as the day has gone I've just felt so overwhelemed' she sniffed

'And its a moment in time, a historical moment at that, but a moment where you wish your parents were around' he explained for her. She looked up at him with fresh tears balancing on her eyes

'How did you-'

'Because I know you Elizabeth, and I've felt it all day. Just like I did on our wedding day, just like when Stevie, Ali and Jason were born' he smiled sadly at her

'I miss them all the time, but today I just _really_ missed them you know? I just wanted to be able to turn and say 'i did it, I actually did it'' she admitted as the emotion crept in her throat

'I know I am not them but you can say it too me' he whispered. He slipped his Hand onto her cheek and wiped the tear with his thumb. She nodded into his palm

'Maybe later, I am just going to check on the kids, make sure they're settled' she smiled back her tears. Henry nodded knowing she needed a moment alone. He stepped away letting her go. Once she left the room he loosened his bowtie and let it hang down either side of his neck. He unbuttoned the top button of his fresh white shirt and let out a sigh of relief.

Glancing around his surroundings he noticed a music player and a tray of scotch in the corner. Slowly he walked over and poured himself and Elizabeth a glass before flicking on the music. He was about to sit down when he heard the door behind him open. He smiled proudly when he seen Elizabeth walk back in. Once again that thought flooded his mind; she is beautiful.

He lifted her tumbler glass up to gesture he'd poured her a drink. As she walked over to him she smiled lovingly. Henry watched as her dress moved elegantly as she walked. Her body was wrapped in a long elegant evening gown; ivory embroidery contoured the top half of her body as a black sheer fabric constructed the neckline and shoulders. A long satin black skirt well from her waist to the floor, the material swayed like calm waves on the ocean as she walked.

'Dance with me' Henry whispered. Elizabeth look-up at him for a moment before deciding to take him up on his offer. She took the drinks out of his hands and replaced the space with her own. Her hand ran up his forearm and bicep before landing on his shoulder.

'The is no music' she told him and he raised an eyebrow

'Oh but there is' he slipped an arm around her was it and use his free hand to turn up the music a little. He then placed that hand back on her waist as her other arm fell to his shoulder, her fingers entwining with his hair. Henry began to slowly rock them as the words of the song filled the room, downing everyone else out.

Talk. Let's have conversations in the dark. World is sleeping, I'm awake with you, With you

There bodies danced in sync with one another, Elizabeth stepped a little closer to Henry wanted to be as intimate as possible as they continued to enjoy the sanctuary of their new home.

Watch. Movies that we've both already seen. I ain't even looking at the screen, it's true. I got my eyes on you

Henrys eyes didn't leave hers; the first female president was his wife, he didn't think it was possible to feel as proud as he did. He was proud of who she was, and everything she had overcome to become that woman.

And you say that you're not worth it, You get hung up on your flaws. Well, in my eyes you are perfect. As you are

The material of Elizabeths dress wrapped around them as henrys hands walked up to her back, resting on the sheer material, sending shivers down her spine. She leant her head into him a little more as their bodies continued to sway.

I will never try to change you, change you. I will always want the same you, same you. Swear on everything I pray to. That I won't break your heart

Henry leant in and closed the gap between them, his lips softly brushing upon hers

I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely. Keep the secrets that you told me, told me And your love is all you owe me. And I won't break your heart

Elizabeth met his lips with hers as the light feathered kiss tingled leaving her wanting more. She pushed her lips onto his and remained connected. Her hands slipped around his neck and his gripped at her waist to pull her even closer. Their bodies parallel as their tongues explored one another's taste.

On, Sunday mornings we sleep until noon. Well, I can sleep forever next to you. Next to you

As the kiss grew to a gentle stop Henry rested his forehead down onto Elizabeths. 'I am so proud of you Elizabeth' he whispered. She let his words skin into her for a moment before responding

And we, We got places we both gotta be. But there ain't nothing I would rather do. Then blow off all my plans for you

'I love you too Henry, and I am proud of us. I wouldn't be here without you. My man beside the woman' She reminded him

And you say that you're not worth it. And get hung up on your flaws. But in my eyes you are perfect. As you are, As you are. I will never try to change you, change you. I will always want the same you, same you. Swear on everything I pray to. That I won't break your heart.

'Just promise me one thing?' He asked her softly and watched as she nodded awaiting his reply

I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely. Keep the secrets that you told me, told me. And your love is all you owe me. And I won't break your heart

'Don't forget that I am here, for you. There will be challenges ahead and triumphs Elizabeth and I want to be part of them all. Remember you can come to me. Just like you alway did' she nodded as she listened to his request

When no one seems to notice. And your days, they seem so hard. My darling, you should know this. My love is everywhere you are

'I promise to always come back to you at the end of the day Henry' she whispered.

I will never try to change you, change you. I will always want the same you, same you. Swear on everything I pray to That I won't break your heart

Henry took her hand in his and lifted it in the air, spinning her around underneath it. Her gown rippled like the ocean as she danced with him; her whole aura captivating.

I'll be there when you get lonely, lonely. Keep the secrets that you told me, told me. And your love is all you owe me. And I won't break your heart

As she turned back to face him she pushed her body into his. She placed her hands back around his neck and rested her forehead onto his. Her nose softly played with his as they slowly swayed to the subtle rhythm.

I won't break your heart

'You're my Hero Dr McCord'

'You're my Everything Madam President'


End file.
